Young
by ParzivalHallows
Summary: A songfic I wrote to the song Young, by Hollywood Undead. It's all about Ponyboy and Sodapop being drafted into war, and what they overcame there. R


**Hey guys. I've been publishing a lot of stories lately, and I just needed a break…so…naturally…I'd write some more! XD **

**This is a songfic ….. summary: It's all about war – emotions of the soldiers, how young they all are, POW's, and death. **

**Song – Young**

**Artist – Hollywood Undead**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_We are young, we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, we don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart._

We looked at each other for the last time. This would be the end. Why did it have to be us? Why can't we just stay together, away from this mess? Away from these deaths. Soda hugged me as I started to cry.

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make. I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly. Yes, we wave this flag of hatred but you're the ones who made it_

I closed my eyes, willing the images of the dead to go away. But they came anyway – I was sitting in the tent, hiding from the rain. I watched as the soldiers – kids – my age walked around, their eyes saying 'I know im going to die'. Some were glaring at the world; others were crying and holding on to each other. Meanwhile the rain was pouring down harder than ever. It was a sad but beautiful sight, the whole scene was like a movie. It were as though the men were literally radiating life and energy from them. The sun shone brightly in the sky…then the first shot rang out. Guns were whipped out of holsters faster than I could comprehend what was going on. __

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes. I hear the hate in all your words, all the wars to make us hurt. We get so sick of so sick, we never wanted all this. Medication for the kids with no reason to live

They were speaking in Vietnamese, I could tell since it wasn't English. I started shaking, as many of my comrades were doing already, and willed the tears not to fall. The enemy soldier sneered down at me and spoke in broken English, "Tell me everything." My eyes widened, everything? How could I tell him _anything? ___

So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come. Watch it burn in the sun, we are numb.

Chains were the only thing holding us in place. I could imagine what was happening at home. Imagine Darry looking at the news with a flustered heart – both of his brothers gone to war to die. To become Prisoners of War. POW's. Nothing more than a tool for the enemy. The sun beat down harder still, sweat dripped down our backs. They threw punches, and kicked at us, but we were used to the pain now…we had become numb to it. __

We are young, we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong, we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

I try not to notice the younger ones. I was twenty and Sodapop was twenty-three, but the younger ones…nineteen…_eighteen. _They were just kids. They were young. They would survive this, they had to. They weren't meant to be here – they didn't belong here. They were drafted, same as me and Soda, but they weren't about to give up. Watch the world crumble around us. They would go home, with their heart still beating…

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, this fields of battle. Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles. Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark. Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart_

Eyes snapped open and men shot up almost screaming as the first BANG was sounded. In the darkness, nothing was visible except faint outlines of the men and their glinting metal dogtags. It was dark, too dark. One of the men scurried around me, I recognized him as Soda, and I hissed, "what are you doing?" He suddenly found an iron burner, and rubbed it hard against the ground, causing it to burn red. Then they came, they found us! People cried and joyous shouts could be heard over the pounding of our hearts and bombs ringing outside… __

All together, walk alone against all we've ever known. All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home. But you take all we are, the innocence of our hearts. Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart

We tried not to show it, we tried as hard as we could. We really wanted to go home in the end, but we couldn't let it show. Even when they told us we were too injured to continue fighting, we still would complain, even though we all knew inside this was what we wanted all along. But we were corrupted into believing differently…__

So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come. Watch it burn in the sun ,we are numb

I couldn't help but to realize that this time I'd be walking home with my brother at my side. Couldn't help but to see Darry's happy face in my mind. But…there was nothing…there. It couldn't be explained, it were as though my emotions had coursed out of my body, only to be replaced with haunted eyes and nightmares of what I overcame during my time as a POW. __

We are young, we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong, we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

We don't belong here. I realize that now. We don't belong here. It was all I could think as we attempted to get on the plane, only for the shot to be heard…again…that fateful shot…__

We will fight, or we will fall, till the angels save us all

Blood squirted as I watched my brother fall to the ground, sporting a gunshot wound.

_We will fight, or we will fall, till the angels save us all_

I ran over to him, crying and confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were going to see Darry again! Come on Soda, don't give up.

_We will fight, or we will fall, till the angels save us all_

People were raging around us, each trying to gain ground. People fell all around me – friends and foes alike. All dead by the time they reached the ground. That didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Sodapop's life was edging away. He couldn't leave me. I bent down closer to him, crying into his shoulder. His arms weakly hugged me, and I sobbed all the more. "Pony…look out." He whispered into my ear.

_We will fight, or we will fall, till the angels save us all_

I barely felt the bullet pierce through me, until I was bleeding like a stuck pig, falling onto Soda. Soda cried, a choked sound, and held me close. We were going to die…but at least we would die together…

_We are young, we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, we don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart_

It was easy, easier than I imagined. I smiled at Sodapop, whos face was even more beautiful in death. He seemed to glow, and his once blood-stained shirt had turned once again perfect, just as mine did. We both held onto our dogtags proudly with one hand, and with the other enlaced ours together…__

We are young, we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, we don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart

Darry didn't take the news well. He had heard we were coming home. He had been so hopeful. I wished we didn't have to see him like this, why couldn't we just skip over this part in his life?

But we couldn't do that. We were _his _guardians now. We were here to watch over him until he passed into the void. We were his guardian angels… _  
_


End file.
